And So The Truth Finally Comes Out
by galaxycannibal
Summary: Horrible title really wow. But I promise the story is better than the title and the summery! On July 4th America travels to England's house to confront him about why the man hated his birthday so much. Things don't really do as planned, some might even say it ended better than expected. UsUk, basically a oneshot


This is just something that I typed up on my IPod in my spare time. I actually cried writing some of it and I hope it makes you cry too c:

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

America stood nervously outside England's door. He hadn't rang the doorbell yet, he was to busy trying to figure out what to say.

There were two reasons why he was there: to figure out why England hated his birthday so much (he had an idea why but wanted it proved), and to tell him something.

He planned on bringing them up to the other country in that order, so if his idea was wrong, and England just hated him and his birthday by association, he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

America took a deep breath and raised a hand; he rang the bell and waited.

Then he rang it again.

And again.

As he was about to press it again the door opened, revealing a not amused looking Englishman.

"I heard you the first time, America. Why are you here?" England said, his words slurred slighty, leaving America looking rather embarrassed to say the least.

"Um… I wanted to ask you something, do you mind if I come in?"

"Alright then, come on in." England moved out of the way so America could walk in, closing the door behind him when he did. England then walked into the living area, America following him silently. "Don't you have a birthday party to be at?" England asked as he sat down, America took a seat in from of him and twiddled his thumbs.

"It's not until later, they're trying to mix it up this year, make it a surprise party, and they don't know I know about it." America replied with a small laugh.

"What fun." England said in a sarcastic voice. "Now, what do you want to ask me that you couldn't have called me about and instead decided to fly all the way here to ask me in person? What could be so important?"

America felt a bit hurt at that, he bit his lip and looked down, trying his best not to let it show. "Um… it's… it's about my birthday actually…"

"No, I didn't get you a gift, is that all?"

"England… Stop, that's not why I'm here," England held his hands up defensively at that and apologized. "I… I wanted to ask you why you… uh… h-hate my birthday so much…?"

"What makes you think I hate it?"

"You don't talk to me… or anyone, during the entire week surrounding it…"

"I'm talking to you right now."

"I mean voluntarily. And you… you get drunk…"

"I do not get drunk, America." England retorted

"Don't lie to me, England, I can smell the alcohol on your breath and your eyes are red and puffy from crying I can see it. What I don't know is why… please tell me?"

"Really America? How is that not obscenely obvious? Do I really need to tell you?" England practically spat out the questions, his temper growing by the second.

"Is it… because I got my independence from you?" America asked him nervously.

"Fuck you." England spat, hurt flashing through his eyes. He stood and walked to the alcohol cabinet, pulling out a bottle of whiskey, not bothering to use a glass he took off the top and took a drink.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." This earned America another 'fuck you' and he stood as well. "But why does it still upset you? You should have known it was going to happen… As large as my country is I was bound to be a nation. England it happened years ago—"

"Get out." England growled, taking another large gulp of the whiskey, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat.

"What?" America's brows furrowed in confusion and he was a bit taken back.

"I said get out."

"England—"

"No! Fuck you America!" England slammed the bottle down on the counter and America was surprised that it didn't break. "Do you really think I care how long it's been? For over 200 years it's felt like it was yesterday. And every year, on this fucking day, or when I get drunk, or any other fucking time I remember it, that one damn memory…" England turned away and took another drink. "When I surrendered… I couldn't shoot you America…had any other fucking person been in front of me I could have but not you… and you just… I remember you starting down at me with so much pity as I cried. Wasn't crying because I had lost the war… I was crying because I had lost you and you didn't care even a little bit. All you said was 'you used to be so…great,' those words have haunted me for centuries, America… if our places had been reversed you would have difficulty getting over them as well."

"I-I only meant well, England…" America stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

England turned and looked at him incredulously. "What did you just say? How did exactly did you mean well!? You destroyed me that day! Do you think me a fool? Do you expect me to believe that? That you…what? Did it out of the kindness of your heart?" The Englishman spat, his accent heavy.

"I mean for my people! Your king raised the taxes too high and they were tired of it! And I didn't want to be a colony anymore I wanted to be a nation, like you!"

"I didn't want to raise the taxes! My boss forced me to! I told him that your people would fight back but he wouldn't listen! I would never do that America not if I had a choice!"

America was taken back; he had always thought it was his idea. "E-England I..." he looked at his feet. "I-It was for the best... You were better without me anyway."

England looked at the other "Of course you meant well...of course it was for the best..." he shook his head. "If you mean for yourself... And how do you know if I was or not!?"

"We were to close England we needed to be apart..." The younger nation still wasn't looking at him.

"What?!" England looked at the other in disbelief and shook his head. "I can't believe you Alfred... That's what you decided! Did you ever take in to consideration that maybe I never wanted to raise your taxes or I was fine with you trading with other countries?! "

America looked up at the use of his human name "I-I just thought it was your way of keeping me from finding someone I liked better..."

"I'm not stupid Alfred of course I didn't think that. If anything I knew it would have made you leave!"

America looked down not knowing what to say "I... I'm sorry Arthur... I-I didn't think-"

England cut him off "No you didn't! Did you ever realize how much I cared for you? How much I loved you? How you broke my heart when you left me? I thought you were different! But no you left me like everyone else!" his voice rose with every sentence. He started crying and fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands just like he did that night. "I sat there… in the middle of that field… in the rain for… for hours… days… hoping you would come back… that it was just some rebellious streak… because you were a teenager… I hoped and wished you would come back… come back home… A-and your people… they would see me… they… throw things and laugh… They didn't know who I was of course… but they knew I was from England… some would walk by and 'accidently' kick or shove… But I stayed… I waited…"

"What? They hurt you? Artie I'm so sorry I… I had no idea if I had known I would have…I would have done something I would have… I would have protected you I… and I-I didn't know you cared that much Arthur... I thought you only let me stay with you...s-so that you could expand your empire...That's what everyone told me… that you didn't care…"

"You're such an idiot Alfred...to actually think that...to actually believe them… To not realize how much I cared... How much I still care..." he said quietly, still crying and not looking up from his hands.

America bent down in front of the smaller country and lifted his chin. "I really am sorry Arthur... If I had known... I-I wouldn't have..." he trailed off not knowing how to finish.

England shook his head and laughed a little "Yes you would have...you just would have been more...nice about it...but it's all over now." He stands up and looks at the other who is still crouched down. "Don't lie to me Alfred...I'm sorry I ruined your birthday...but I hope now you understand why it...upsets me." he turns and walks away.

"Wait!" America stands up and runs to England and pulls him into a hug from behind. "You didn't ruin my birthday Artie... And I could never understand how much I hurt you that day, but I do understand why you're upset about it. Please forgive me...for...for everything." America spun him around and lifted the others chin again, since he had looked down the American started talking. He gently wiped the other's cheeks in an attempt to remove the tears. "Please Artie?"

"Don't call me that..."

"Don't avoid the question."

"It wasn't a question, it was a request." The Englishman looked back down at the floor.

"Then... Can you forgive me...? I swear I didn't mean to hurt you..." America bent down to look at his eyes.

"I...America..."

"Alfred." America corrected

England sighed. "Alfred...I can't...after all this time I... It's too late... All the times I've tried apologizing... It's too late..." He pushed away from the younger man and tried walking away.

"Wait Artie!" He chased after him yet again, his actions from earlier repeating except this time he cupped England's face instead of hugging him. "I'm so, so sorry... For everything I've ever done. For how much I hurt you and... For what my people did to you... I'm sorry... Please don't leave me..." America put his forehead on England's and looked into his eyes. "I love you...don't leave..."

"I-It's my house you idiot... I'm not going to leave..." England responded quietly after a short moment of shock, before muttering another response under his breath.

But America didn't notice.

"Right...your house...I'll uh... I'll leave then...I won't bug you anymore Arthur." He pulled away and let his hands fall to his sides. His eyes were downcast and he was worrying his bottom lip. America stayed that way for a moment before moving past England to walk to the door.

England stood frozen in thought. He didn't notice America's hands leave his face nor when he pushed past him.

However, as soon as he heard the door open he snapped out of it.

"Wait."

America did as he was told, closing the door but not walking through it. He didn't speak.

"Please don't leave, Alfred…"

England turned around and walked to him, stepping between America and the door. He cupped America's face and gently pulled him down. When the American didn't stop him he took it as it being okay to keep going. England's heart was racing and he was glad he had drunk so much whiskey or else he probably wouldn't have been able to do this.

A few, slow seconds later he brought their lips together in a tender kiss. America kissed back after a few nervous moments on England's part. The kiss deepened and he could taste the whiskey on England's tongue.

They kissed slowly and passionately. America gently slid his hands around England's waist, pulling him closer and hugging him tight.

After a few moments had passed America pulled away and looked at him, gently pushing him against the door, his hands still on the older man's waist.

" I'm sorr-"

"Don't be, Alfred... I understand why you did it… I've always understood but it hurt, more than you can imagine… but I'm sorry… I should have tried harder to get over it…"

"Still though Artie… You didn't deserve it… any of it… I wish I could take it back."

England laughed. "No you don't you only wish you could take out the bad… you'd do it again in a heartbeat… and that's fine… But… just please know I was never angry at you, Alfred… I was just hurt and I—"

"Its okay, Artie… I know now… its okay." America leaned forward to rest his forehead against England's. America moved a hand up from England's waist to hold his chin as he moved in for another kiss which England returned.

"I love you Arthur…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay… I love you too…"

They kissed again and America picked the smaller man up. He carried him to the living area and laid down on the couch with England on top of him. England pulled away and rested his face in America's neck.

They stayed like that what seemed like hours but was really only about twenty minutes of just holding each other.

"Hey Artie…?" America asked softly, rubbing the older man's back.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my date to my birthday party? We can stay for an hour or two and then leave if you want… or if you don't want to go that's fine to I was just wondering because we kissed and I—"America started rambling and England interrupted him.

"Yes, Alfred… I'd love to be your date." England smiled softly. America returned his smile and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

WOW okay it's hard to write I always want things to be long and they end up only being like less than 2,000 words and I get sad

Also how do you even go about writing a good ending wow

ANYWAY

I hope you guys liked it! I know they made up really quick and the ending is kinda sappy but whatever I like it!

Please review and like and all that stuff it really motivates me to write! Love you all!


End file.
